Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic
Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic rozpętała się pomiędzy śmierciożercami a Zakonem Feniksa, który ruszył na ratunek Harry'ego Pottera, Neville'a Longbottoma, Ginny Weasley, Rona Weasley, Hermionę Granger i Lunę Lovegood 17 czerwca 1996 roku, była to pierwsza bitwa drugiej wojny czarodziejów. Śmierciożercy przybyli po przepowiednię dla Voldemorta, a Harry i przyjaciele wyruszyli do Ministerstwa Magii, gdyż wcześniej Harry miał wizję, że Voldemort znęca się nad jego ojcem chrzestnym – Syriuszem. Niestety Harry został wprowadzony w błąd, a Śmierciożercy stoczyli najpierw bitwę z nim i jego przyjaciółmi, a potem z członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Jedyną ofiarą bitwy był Syriusz Black III. Przed bitwą Wizja Harry'ego Pottera thumb|left|260px Harry Potter miał wizję dotyczącą Lorda Voldemorta i Syriusza Blacka podczas trwania egzaminu z historii magii, ostatniego SUMa w roku szkolnym 1995/1996 w dniu 17 czerwca. W swojej wizji Harry widział jak Voldemort torturuje Syriusza i trzyma go w Departamencie Tajemnic. Był przerażony tym co odkrył i sądził, że znowu mimowolnie połączył swój umysł z Voldemortem jak to miało miejsce w przypadku ataku na Artura Weasleya. Hermiona próbowała jakoś przekonać Harry'ego, że to nie jest dobre rozwiązanie od razu spieszyć z pomocą Syriuszowi, przekonuje chłopaka, że to może być tylko sen, ale Harry był przekonany, że wizja jest prawdziwa. Na domiar złego we wczorajszej potyczce Minerwy McGonagall z funkcjonariuszami Ministerstwa Magii w obronie Rubeusa Hagrida dostała czterema oszałamiaczami w pierś i została przeniesiona do Szpitala Świętego Munga. Skontaktowanie się ze Stworkiem i nakrycie thumb|296px|Nakrycie Hermiona nie dowierzała stuprocentowo Harry'egmu i stwierdziła, że musi skontaktować się z domem przy Grimmauld Place 12. Jedynym kominkiem, który był nieobserwowany przez Ministerstwo Magii był prywatny kominek w gabinecie Dolores Umbridge. Harry wkradł się do gabinetu, nikogo nie było w pobliżu, bo Ginny Weasley i Luna Lovegood rozpowiadały wszystkim, że rozpylił się tam bezbarwny gaz duszący. Harry'emu udało się skontaktować tylko ze skrzatem domowym Blacków, Stworkiem. Powiedział on, że Syriusza nie ma w domu, a na pytanie czy udał się do Departamentu Tajemnic odpowiedział, że tak i, że już nie wróci. Było to oczywiste kłamstwo i można powiedzieć, że po części Stworek był winny całemu zamieszaniu związanemu z bitwą. Harry nabrał przekonania, że Syriusz rzeczywiście jest torturowany przez Voldemorta. Wtedy jednak Harry został złapany na gorącym uczynku przez Umbridge, a razem z nim Brygada Inkwizycyjna wyłapała Ginny, Rona, Lunę, Hermionę oraz Neville'a, który próbował obronić Ginny przed łapiącymi ich Ślizgonami. Harry próbował się tłumaczyć, że próbował odzyskać Błyskawicę, ale to tłumaczenie nie trafiało do Umbridge. Kazała iść Malfoyowi po Snape'a, a potem oświadczyła mistrzowi eliksirów, że potrzebuje w tym momencie veritaserum. Ten jednak przekonał dyrektorkę, że skończyły się zapasy tego eliksiru kiedy wypytywała członków GD. Wyprowadzenie Umbridge do Zakazanego Lasu thumb|left|259px|Umbridge grozi Harry'emu Umbridge bardzo zdenerwowała się brakiem eliksiru i stwierdziłą, że najlepszym sposobem na wyduszenie informacji jest klątwa Cruciatus. Hermiona zaczęła protestować i twierdzić, że Korneliusz Knot nie byłby zadowolony, Umbridge jednak stwiedziła, że Minister Magii ich nie widzi, a sprawa zagraża Ministerstwu. Hermiona wymyśliła wtedy sprytny plan prawie w całości polegający na improwizowaniu. Stwierdziła, że musi powiedzieć prawdę i już dłużej nie może tego wytrzymać. Harry i Ron oczywiście zaczęli protestować, ale dziewczyna ciągnęła dalej. Powiedziała, że Harry próbował skontaktować się z Albusem Dumbledorem, żeby powiedzieć, że tajemnicza broń jest już gotowa. Broń ta ukryta jest w Zakazanym Lesie. Na początku Umbridge chciała zabrać całą swoją bandę Ślizgonów, ale powstrzymała się, kiedy Hermiona powiedziała, że dobrze - jak broń zobaczy wiele osób, będzie ją mogło użyć na Umbridge, kiedy ta znów zacznie kogoś dręczyć. Argument ten okazał się trafny - Dolores stwierdziła, że zobaczą ją tylko we dwie i wezmą jeszcze Pottera. thumb|Harry, Hermiona i Dolores w Zakazanym Lesie Umbridge razem z Harrym i Hermioną ruszyła do Zakazanego Lasu. Hermiona mówiła jak najgłośniej, tak, że usłyszały ją centaury wśród których był Magorian, Ronan i Zakała i z zaciekawanie wyszły, aby sprawdzić o co chodzi. Umbridge wyraźnie nie doceniła przeciwnika. Najpierw nazwała centaury mieszańcami, potem stwierdziła, że każda napaść z ich strony będzie regulowana przez prawo, ponieważ są istotami o prawie ludzkiej inteligencji. Stwierdziła też, że żyją w tej puszczy, bo Ministerstwo Magii im na thumb|left|235px|Centaury porywają Doloresto zezwoliło. Centaury wypuściły strzałę, tak blisko, że musnęła włosy Umbridge. Ta wpadła w szał i rzuciła na Magoriana zaklęcie Incarcerous krzycząc głośno obelgi na temat centaurów. To już było za wiele dla centaurów, którzy porwali Umbridge, a potem chcieli zrobić to samo z Hermioną i Harrym. Niektórzy uważali, że uczniowie nie powinni wtrącać się w centaurów, bo rasa ta nie pomaga ludziom i trzyma się od nich z daleka. W następnej chwili pojawił się Graup. Centaury na jego widok uciekły, biorąc ze sobą Umbridge. Harry z Hermioną tymczasem wrócili do zamku. Podróż do Ministerstwa Magii thumb|296px|GD przed bitwą Po przybyciu do zamku okazało się, że Ron, Neville, Luna i Ginny wydostali się z gabinetu Umbridge. Ron opowiadając o wydarzeniu stwierdził, że poleciało parę oszałamiaczy, jedno zaklęcie rozbrajające, a Nevillowi udało się fajne Impedimento. Ginny użyła upiorogacka przeciwko Malfoyowi. Harry razem z Hermioną i Ronem zbierali się do drogi, a Neville, Luna i Ginny mimo protestów przyłączyli się do nich. Szybko jednak okazało się, że nie wiedzą na czym polecą, ponieważ nie wszyscy mieli mioteł. Luna poddała propozycję, aby polecieć na testralach i chociaż nie wszyscy widzieli te stworzenia to tak zostało. Dotarli do Ministerstwa Magii do wejścia dla interesantów w budce telefonicznej w Londynie. Bitwa Przejście do Sali Przepowiedni i odkrycie Harry'ego thumb|left|274px Po zjechaniu na dół do Departamentu Tajemnic okazało się, że drzwi nagle zaczęły się okręcać. Było ich aż 12 drzwi do wyboru. Na początku wszyscy weszli do Sali Mózgów, ale szybko wyszli jak tylko zorientowali się co pływa w akwariach. Zanim drzwi znowu się rozlosowały Hermiona oznaczyłą drzwi czerwonym krzyżem na znak, że już tam byli. Druga sala była salą z kamiennym łukiem, Harry'emu wydawało się ciągle, że ktoś jest w środku, ale nikt inny tego nie czuł, więc odeszli. Trzecia sala była szukaną przez nich Salą Przepowiedni z tysiącami magicznych kul. Doszli do miejsca, w którym miał być torturowany Syriusz Black, czyli rząd 53 na 97, ale nikogo tam nie było. Zamiast tego Neville znalazł przepowiednię z napisem: Od S.P.T. do A.P.W.B.D. Czarny Pan, Harry Potter. Harry widząc swoje nazwisko podniósł przepowiednię, a wtedy usłyszał od śmierciożercy za sobą, Lucjusza Malfoya, aby grzecznie mu ją oddał. Napad Śmierciożerców i walka thumb|256px|Początek walki Śmierciożercy wyraźnie chcieli przepowiedni, którą Harry trzymał w ręce i nie atakowali. Bellatriks Lestrange rozkazała pozostałym, aby wzięli tą najmniejszą, czyli Ginny, jednak przyjaciele utworzyli krąg wokół niej. Harry wyprowadzał Bellatriks z równowagi stwierdzeniem (prawdziwym zresztą), że Voldemort jest też mieszańcem, ponieważ Bella nazwała tak Pottera. Lestrange prawie rzuciła oszołamiacza na Harry'ego jednak w ostatnim momencie sytuację uratował Lucjusz. Przepowiednia miała być dostarczona Czarnemu Panu. Następnie Malfoy uchylił rąbka tajemnicy, dlaczego ta przepowiednia jest taka ważna - i poddał Harry'emu temat do rozmyślań, na które odpowiedź ma w przepowiedni: Dlaczego Voldemort wybrał akurat Harry'ego i zamordował akurat jego rodziców. Po krótkim dialogu okazało się także, że Śmierciożercy próbowali wykrorzystywać niektórych ludzi do kradzieży przepowiedni, ale byli łapani: Sturgis Podmore i Broderick Bode. W końcu jednak nagle pięć nastolatków krzyknęło Reducto!, a przepowiednie zaczęły się sypać z gigantycznych regałów. Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać i rozpętała się walka. Nott Sr odniósł ciężkie rany, ale był jedyną ofiarą pierwszego starcia. Hermiona, Harry i Neville przypadkowo rozdzielili się z resztą grupy, wybiegli na korytarz i zamknęli drzwi do Sali Przepowiedni. Wkrótce jednak Śmierciożercy przełamali drzwi i wdarli się do początkowego pomieszczenia z biurkami i kloszem, w którym ciągle wykluwał się ptaszek. Tam byli Harry, Hermiona i Neville. Hermiona oszołomiła jednego, a drugi został zwalony z nóg przez Harry'ego. Potem Neville zaklęciem Expelliarmus rozbroił go, ale co gorsza także stojącego obok Harry'ego. thumb|left|frame|Filmowe walki GD z Śmierciożercami - w książce GD od razu skierowało się do wyjścia, a sala została zniszczona Śmierciożerca zdążył później podnieść różdżkę, ale szybko oszołomiła go Hermiona, a on wpadł w klosz czasu. Jego głowa utkwiona w kloszu wciąż zmniejszała się do niemowlęcej i siwiała... Śmierciożerca wyciągnął głowę, ale na potężnej szyi znajdowała się malutka głowa niemowlaka. Harry razem z Hermioną i Nevillem popiegli jednak dalej do Rona, Luny i Ginny. Harry, Hermiona i Neville ruszyli w bok do małego gabinetu, a za nimi dwóch Śmierciożerców, jednak potraktowany zaklęciem Sillencio przez Hermionę i zaklęciem Pełnego Porażenia Ciała przez Harry'ego. Antonin Dołohow strzelił w Hermionę fioletowym zaklęciem, przez które straciła przytomność. Dołohow kopniakiem w twarz znokautował Neville'a i dodatkowo złamał mu różdżkę. Dołohow kazał oddał Harry'emu przepowiednię. Kiedy do sali wszedł Śmierciożerca z głową niemowlaka Dołohow odwrócił wzrok, Harry wykorzystał okazję i strzelił w Dołohowa.Petrificusem Totalusem. Okazało się, że Hermiona żyje, w Sali Czasu Harry spotkał resztę: Ginny miała zwichniętą kostkę, Luna wyszła cało, a Ron ciągle chichotał. Okazało się, że byli w sali planet, goniło ich czterech, a Luna cisnęła jednego Plutonem w twarz wcześniej używając zaklęcia zmniejszającego. Śmierciożercy nie odpuszczali, w końcu pokonali Lunę, śmiejący się wciąż Ron przywołał bezmyślnie mózg z Sali Mózgów, który go oplótł i zaczął dusić. W końcu stało się jasne, że Śmierciożercy wygrali. Bellatriks strzeliła w Neville'a, który wołał do Harry'ego, żeby nie oddawał im przepowiedni zaklęciem Cruciatus. Kiedy wydawało się, że sytuacja jest beznadziejna pojawili się czarodzieje z Zakonu Feniksa. Przybycie Zakonu Feniksa i śmierć Syriusza frame|thumb|250px|Pojawienie się zakonu Uczniowie byli w fatalnym stanie, kiedy jak się później okazało na zawiadomienie Severusa Snape'a zmaterializowało się pięciu członków Zakonu Feniksa: Syriusz Black, Nimfadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody oraz Kingsley Shacklebolt. Na początku Tonks strzeliła w Malfoya oszałamiaczem. Śmierciożercy byli bardzo zaskoczeni tymi posiłkami. Harry i Neville odczołgali się, Potter nadal trzymał przepowiednię. W pewnym momencie, kiedy wszyscy członkowie Zakonu zajęci byli walką, Harry'ego złapał za szyję Walden Macnair i próbował udusić. Znikąd pojawił się jednak Neville i wsadził różdżkę Hermiony w oko Śmierciożercy, a Harry strzelił w niego Drętwotą. Następną przeszkodą, która pojawiła się na drodze uciekających Harry'ego i Neville'a był Antonin Dołohow. Najpierw trafił Longbottoma zaklęciem Tarantallegra, które spowodowało, że chłopak zaczał dziko pląsać, a potem chciał użyć swojego strasznego, fioletowe zaklęcia, jednak odbiło się ono od tarczy Harry'ego. Syriusz Black szybko przejął Dołohowa, a Harry uchronił ojca chrzestnego przed fioletowym zaklęciem Czarem Pełnego Porażenia Ciała. Syriusz pochwalił go i kazał zmykać. Syriusz pospieszył na spotkanie z Bellatriks, która pojedynkowała się z Tonks. Następnie przeszkodzić w ucieczce chciał jeszcze Malfoy, ale powstrzymał go Lupin. thumb|left|frame|243px|Filmowa śmierć Syriusza Neville był już bardzo słaby i trzeba było pomagać mu iść. Dodatkowo nadal dziko pląsał. Harry'emu było bardzo trudno mu pomóc, a w pewnym momencie przepowiednia wypadła mu z kieszeni i wpadła pod roztańczone nogi Neville'a. Stłukła się, ale w wirze bitwy nie było słychać recytowanej przepowiedni. Następnie chłopaki zobaczyli, że do bitwy dołączył ktoś jeszcze. W progu w Sali Mózgów stał Albus Dumbledore. Szybko pobiegł on do bitwy, pokonując na wstępie jednego z Śmierciożerców. Tymczasem Syriusz pojedynkował się z Bellatriks. Uchylił się przed czerwonym promieniem i śmiał się wyzywając Bellatriks. Następny promień uderzył go prosto w pierś. Jego ciało wpadło za zasłonę śmierci, co było przyczyną jego zgonu. Harry przeszedł wtrząs, Lupin powstrzymywał go od biegu w stronę jego zabójczyni. Tymczasem bitwa zmierzała ku końcowi. Dumbledore zepchnął większość Śmierciożerców na środek sali i związał magicznymi, niewidzialnymi linami. Tymczasem Bellatriks pojedynkowała się z Kingsleyem. Po jakimś czasie Shacklebolt padł wyjąc z bólu, a Śmierciożerczyni uciekała widząc zbliżającego się Dumbledore'a. Lupin razem z Nevillem poszli szukać reszty uczniów Hogwartu. W bitwie poważnie ucierpiała Nimfadora, ale wyszła z tego. Pojawienie się Voldemorta ich pojedynek z Dumbledore'm thumb|316px|Pojedynek Harry pobiegł za uciekającą Bellatriks. Rzucił na nią zaklęcie Cruciatus, które nawet zwaliło ją z nóg, ale nie zadało większego bólu. W końcu wyznał, że przepowiedni nie ma, a ta przestraszyła się gniewu Voldemorta. Sam Voldemort w niedługim czasie się pojawił. Voldemort ryknął Avada Kedavra, ale zaklęcie nie trafiło w Harry'ego, ponieważ zostało zasłonione zaklęciem Dumbledore'a. Albus ożywił Fontannę Magicznego Braterstwa, która osłaniała go przed zaklęciami uśmiercającymi Voldemorta. Rozpoczął się krótki dialog. Riddle wyczarował srebrną tarczę, a Dumbledore groził mu, że uczyni mu coś gorszego od śmierci. Voldemort nie mógł tego pojąć. Harry i Bellatriks przyglądali się tylko. Voldemort nagle zniknął, a Dumbledore wyraźnie się przestraszył. Voldemort wniknął w ciało Harry'ego, który odczuwał straszne cierpienia. Riddle krzyknął: Zabij mnie teraz Dumbledore. Harry'ego uratował huk oznajmiający przybycie wielu osób łącznie z Korneliuszem Knotem. Voldemort próbował szybko uciec, ale wiele czarodziejów i tak zobaczyło nie tylko Voldemorta, ale także wiele złapanych Śmierciożerców. Minister Magii chcąc nie chcąc musiał przyznać, że Dumbledore się nie mylił i polityka jaką prowadziło Ministerstwo Magii była błędna. Albus stworzył świstoklik, który zaniósł Harry'ego do Hogwartu, a potem pokrótce opowiedział Ministrowi o całej sytuacji. Po bitwie W gabinecie Dumbledore'a Harry czekał na Dumbledore'a w jego gabinecie. Na początku Harry wpadł w furię i zaczął rzucać wszystkim co znalazł. Jednak później, kiedy się uspokoił Albus zaczął z nim poważną rozmowę. Wyjawił mu treść przepowiedni, a Harry dowiedział się dlaczego akurat na niego szesnaście lat temu napadł Voldemort. Był bowiem dzieckiem, które urodziło się na końcu lipca, a jego rodzice stawiali trzykrotnie opór Voldemortowi, co ciekawe pasowałby też Neville. Wszystko było zapisane w przepowiedni, ale Riddle usłyszał tylko pierwszą część. A w drugiej było napisane, że Voldemort atakując naznaczy dziecko jako równe sobie. Dumbledore wyznał, że tą siłą Harry'ego jest jego serce, że posiada on szczególną, potężną moc jaką bada się w zawsze zamkniętej sali Departamentu Tajemnic, czyli miłość. Powiedział, że to dzięki Lily Potter nie zmarł, ponieważ oddała za niego życie i wyznaczyła magiczna ochronę nie do przełamania. Stwierdził, że nie powiedział mu o tym wszystkim wcześniej, kiedy Harry pokonał Voldemorta na swoim pierwszym roku, dlatego że za bardzo dbał o niego i uważał, że jest za młody na takie wiadomości. Harry usłyszał też od dyrektora, że właściwie to przez niego zmarł Syriusz, bo to Dumbledore powinien uczyć Harry'ego oklumencji, kiedy Snape wyrzucił ucznia ze swojego gabinetu. Harry uświadomił sobie, że jest jedyną osobą na świecie, która może pokonać Voldemorta na dobre. Stanie się albo ofiarą, albo mordercą. Świat czarodziejski thumb|270px|Harry Potter i Prof. [[Albus Dumbledore naprzeciw mediów Magicznego Świata, od razu po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic.]] Albus Dumbledore został przywrócony jako dyrektor Hogwartu, na swoje stanowisko powrócił także Hagrid. Prorok Codzienny zaczął pisać o Śmierciożercach i powrocie Voldemorta. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy oprócz Bellatriks, która zdążyła uciec trafili do Azkabanu. Dolores Umbridge przestała pracować w Hogwarcie, a urząd Wielkiego Inkwizytora zniesiono. Uczestnicy bitwy GD i Zakon Feniksa Harry-Potter-And-The-Deathly-Hallows-Part-1-Science-Fiction-Film-Daniel-Radcliffe.jpg|Harry Potter Mr Hermiona.jpg|Hermiona Granger (ciężko ranna) DH1 Ron Weasley promo 02.jpg|Ron Weasley (prawie uduszony przez mózg, ciężko ranny) Ginny profile.jpg|Ginny Weasley (skręcona kostka) Neville-promo-pics-neville-longbottom-28261927-389-520.jpg|Neville Longbottom (ranny, spuchnięta twarz) Luna-luna-lovegood-hbp.jpg|Luna Lovegood (ranna) Tonks w departamencie tajemnic.jpg|Nimfadora Tonks (ciężko ranna) Remus-Lupin.jpg|Remus Lupin Alastor ojoloco moody.jpg|Alastor Moody 250px-Kingsley Shacklebolt Profile.jpg|Kingsley Shacklebolt (ciężko ranny) Syriusz Blackss.jpg|Syriusz Black (zginął) Albus1231234.jpg|Albus Dumbledore Śmierciożercy Bellatrix-Lestrange-EPICNESS-bellatrix-lestrange-19617563-500-320.jpg|Bellatriks Lestrange Lucjusz.jpg|Lucjusz Malfoy Crabbe.png|Crabbe Sr Nott.jpg|Nott Sr (ciężko ranny) Antonin dołohow.jpg|Antonin Dołohow 384px-Walden Macnair.jpg|Walden Macnair Augustus Rookwood.jpg|Augustus Rookwood Jugson.JPG|Jugson A także: *Rudolf Lestrange *Rabastan Lestrange *Mulciber *Avery Różnice między bitwą książkową i filmową *W filmie bitwa jest krótsza, pominięta została Sala Mózgów i to, że przyjaciele rozdzielili się w pewnym momencie. Także wiele więcej Śmierciożerców atakowało ich w Sali Przepowiedni. *Pominięto to, że Ron został zaatakowany przez mózg, nie wzięto też pod uwagę potężnego zaklęcia, które trafiło w Hermionę *Ginny w filmie nie złamała kostki, a Neville nie został kopnięty w twarz, Luna Lovegood także nie zostaje oszołomiona *W filmie w Sali Śmierci Śmierciożercy ujęli wszystkich członków GD i wtedy nakazują oddać Harry'emu przepowiednię - w książce, kiedy bitwa się skończyła na nogach zostaje tylko Potter i Neville. Wtedy dopiero Śmierciożercy rządają przepowiedni, a zaraz potem przychodzi Zakon Feniksa *W filmie Harry oddaje Lucjuszowi przepowiednię za ocalenia przyjaciół, ale przecież w książce na placu boju on i Neville zostali sami. *W filmie pominięto to, że Bellatriks trafiła Neville'a zaklęciem Crucio. *W książce przepowiednia niszczy się, kiedy Neville trafiony Tarantallegrą przez przypadek ją zbija. W filmie Lucjusz trzymający kulkę dostał cios pięścią od Syriusza i wypuścił przepowiednię, a ta się zbiła *W filmie Syriusz przez przypadek zwraca się do Harry'ego "James", w książce nie miało to miejsca *W filmie Zakon Feniksa pojawił się w kłębach białej pary, nie było tego w książce *Syriusz Black w książce zginął po pojedynku z Bellatriks, zaklęciem oszołamiającym został odepchnięty za zasłonę śmierci i zmarł. W filmie pokonał Lucjusza, a potem znienacka Bella rzuciła Avadę Kedavrę i trafiła w kuzyna. *W książce Bellatriks ciężko poraniła Kingsleya i uciekła widząc Dumbledore'a, w filmie po prostu uciekła, a Harry za nią *W filmie Albus pojawił się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Voldemort przybył do Ministerstwa, w książce Dumbledore walczył z Śmierciożercami i dzięki jego pomocy, Zakon odniósł zwycięstwo i schwytał Śmierciożerców *W filmie pominięto, że Bellatriks ciężko raniła także Nimfadorę *Podczas pojedynku Dumbledore'a z Voldemortem padały inne zaklęcia w filmie niż w książce *W filmie Fontanna Magicznego Braterstwa nie została zniszczona *W filmie członkowie GD wyszli i zobaczyli Dumbledore'a nad Harrym, a w książce leżeli nieprzytomni w Departamencie *W filmie pominięto Fawkesa, który wchłonął energię zaklęcia Voldemorta *Bellatriks w filmie ucieka siecią Fiuu, a w książce za pomocą teleportacji z Voldemortem Występowanie * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) '' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 en:Battle of the Department of Mysteries es:Batalla en el Departamento de Misterios fr:Bataille du Département des Mystères ru:Сражение в Министерстве магии Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Druga wojna